


Lady Hella Healer

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Many years after the Four Founders left Hogwarts, it is known that Salazar Slytherin was the first to leave. That knowledge is false.





	Lady Hella Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Houses Competition  
> Theme: Redemption  
> Prompt: Blessing in disguise  
> Beta: Aya

There was tension in the Halls of Hogwarts that day, and for many days before and after that day. That day was the day that one of the Founders left the castle and started their own journey. Of course, to many people in the future it was told that the first Founder to leave the castle of Hogwarts was the great Salazar Slytherin due to his ideals about the pure blood of wizards and the dirtiness of a muggle’s. However, he was not the first Founder to leave their school.

No, it was sweet Helga Hufflepuff who left first. Unable to deal with all the fighting and tensions within the building she had helped to create as a safe haven for learning, she had left. That was what had started the downhill roll of what eventually turned into all four of the Founders splitting apart and leaving only the castle behind as a remnant of their grand dreams.

Helga Hufflepuff was known for her baking skills, her herbology knowledge, her talent with potions and her kind heart. When she left, there was almost no happiness in the castle. No longer could students wake up in the middle of the night and run to Helga for comfort or a cup of warm milk. Yes, they could go to the House Elves and ask them, but it was different without the calm presence of whom many viewed as their school mother.

The students who arrived after Helga left did not know the difference between the school they attended and the school the older students knew so well and missed with all their hearts. Many of them spent their afternoons on the grounds doing homework and keeping a watchful eye out for the sight of Helga coming back over the crest of the hill with a smile and some new tales of where she had been.

Other students spent their days glaring at the remaining Founders for driving away the kindest of them all. She had never judged them and was an impartial judge for matters of the brain and heart. The Founders themselves were not doing much better than chickens that had lost their heads. Godric and Salazar were always at each other’s throats now and no one could safely step in between them to try and calm them down. 

Only Helga had held that power and she had grown too tired to continue. Rowena Ravenclaw locked herself up in her tower and researched all types of things. She learned how to scry to see if she could locate her missing friend, but Helga had blocked all sight magic and was lost to them. The students wandered listlessly through the halls, unknowing of the struggles the Founders faced as they dealt with their own struggles. 

Far away, there lived a healer who helped all she could and graced every one she saw with a kind smile. She would never turn anyone away. If they held magic or not, if they were a bandit or not, if they were human or not, she would tend to them. She would listen to their stories and would heal their wounds.

She never made any true friends, but was close acquaintances with those she let be around her for long periods of time. Eventually one of those acquaintances asked her why she did not allow anyone to enter her heart and she had smiled her sad smile and told them to ask her another time when she understood it herself.

After that talk, all the villagers had noticed how sad she seemed sometimes when she looked to the west. They had heard of a great castle being built over there and wondered if she had known someone involved with the building and running of what they had heard was a school. They wondered if the rumours of the school falling apart were why she was so sad. Had she lost someone in that school and had to leave? Why had her memory vanished from her mind?

She could never answer their questions about the school and her despondence as she herself, did not remember the answer. Eventually, they learned not to ask as they never wanted to see her sad or frustrated at something beyond her control again. She had done so much for them and making someone sad was no way to repay them for helping you. Instead, they made it their life’s mission to keep her distracted and never to think about whatever may have caused her sadness again. 

The same thought ran through many of their minds; if the mere idea of the castle in the west made her so despondent, perhaps her loss of memory was a blessing in disguise. For surely, if a pain was so sharp that it stayed after the memory of what had caused it had left, that pain must be great indeed.

Then one day, a stranger rode into the hamlet they called their home. He was astride a great stallion and looked down at them as though he thought them lesser than him. Then he saw their healer – Hella – and a great change overcame his face. He swung down from his stallion and rushed to the side of their healer. 

Falling down to his knees he begged, “Forgive me, Helga. I did not know my fighting with Godric would affect you so badly.”

Hella looked down at him and smiled softly with slight confusion, “Who is Helga? I am not she. Nor do I know you or this Godric person. Perhaps you have come to the wrong hamlet, yes?”

The man stared at her and shook his head. Rising from his knees he grasped Hella’s arms and shook her vigorously, causing the villagers to growl lowly in warning as they encircled the duo. “You are Helga Hufflepuff, I know it. Why do you not know this yourself? Have you forgotten your life as a witch and a Founder of the greatest school to grace this Earth?”

Hella was still looking unsure and two male villagers approached the man as he continued to shake Hella and look desperately in her eyes. They dragged him away from their healer and held onto his arms in a warning for him to not try and run or get away from them.

He growled and struggled, with Hella looking on, still extremely confused. “Please, do not try to convince me I am someone I am not. I am Hella of this hamlet and I heal those who need aid. Even if I were to be this Helga person, why would you require forgiveness from me? I am not someone who holds grudges, nor am I someone who refuses to forgive those who have done me wrong.”

“You  _ are  _ Helga Hufflepuff, Founder of Hogwarts and friend to Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, all of your students and me, Salazar Slytherin. Why must you continue this charade?”

“I assure you, Master Slytherin, this is no charade. I am Hella Healer of this hamlet. They found me in the forest a few candlemarks from here and took me in. I recovered from a long journey and saw that they did not have a dedicated healer, so I took upon that role for myself when I learned the art of Healing came naturally to me.”

Hella sighed as she continued, feeling the need to explain herself to this man. “Even if I were to be this Helga Hufflepuff that you think me to be, I do not think that I would enjoy being her again if what you say is true. Why would I willingly go back to a place that seems to be full of anger and sorrow when I have a calm and peaceful life here? With my rescuers who gave up some of their precious supplies to help a stranger that they found in a forest? Surely you do not expect this place to continue without a healer? Do you intend to steal me away from these people who need my help? I have patients here who need constant treatment, or they will worsen and die long before they should.

“Surely you would not condemn others to a painful death purely for your own selfish reasons. You say you want my forgiveness. Very well, you are forgiven. For though I know not what this Helga may have done, if I am she then I have no doubt she would have forgiven you as well. And most likely not long after you felt you had done something to wish for redemption in her eyes.”

Salazar stared at her for a moment, completely lax in his captor’s hands as he looked upon the woman he knew so well who now knew nothing about herself. “What about your students, Helga? They see you as a mother.”

Hella hesitated for a moment, the cries of children echoing through the air into her mind from long ago. “If they were indeed my students, would they not know that I would always be with them even if I were not there in presence and only in spirit. For surely, if my memories are gone and they belong to your Helga, they would have gone to the place that they could do the most good and comfort those who need comfort. 

“I would not leave any who need me behind. And that includes these people and their home. Do not try to convince me any more Master Slytherin, for I will not give in. I belong here, as Hella Healer. Not in your school as Helga Hufflepuff.”

“I see.” Salazar hesitated, “Then I beg your forgiveness again, Lady Healer, for intruding on your life and trying to force you into a life you no longer know.”

Hella smiled at him, happy now that she no longer had to fight to remain where she wished to. “My forgiveness is granted easily, Master Slytherin. Have no fear on that.”

Salazar shrugged off the hands that were now only loosely holding him and bowed lowly to Hella before turning around to his horse. Quickly, he mounted it and bowed his head to the villagers. They returned the gesture in kind and he kicked his heels into the side of his mount to set off out of the hamlet. He would return to Hogwarts and tell the other Founders what he had found.

Sure, they all thought he had left in a huff – which he had – but he had not intended to leave forever. He had left because Godric grew tiresome and Rowena did nothing. He had left to find Helga and see if she would be able to come back and solve all their problems. He had not left their castle only due to the other two refusing to see his view on teaching those of muggle origin – which had been the source of many arguments between he and Godric for quite some time and had only grown in frequency after Helga left.

Now he would return with news about their missing Founder. He would tell the others of her, he would reassure her students that still missed her dearly. He would carry her message to them; that she was always there in spirit even if she wasn’t there in form. Perhaps, they could work through their problems.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Or perhaps they couldn’t. Salazar sighed heavily as he sat across from Godric who was glaring at him. This was why they needed Helga here, though now that he thought about it, Helga had not been able to stop them from fighting. She had simply stepped in when it grew too loud and thrown a few buckets of cold water over them before giving them her infamous disappointed look that made them feel like small children.

Small children that soon forgot their punishment and began arguing again. It would seem that Fate never wanted Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor to get along. For surely, nothing less than Fate itself could stop Helga’s disappointed gaze from making even the most unruly child become the meekest.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hooves were heard again on the cobble pathway within the small hamlet that Hella Healer resided in. The villagers all looked warily at the horse and rider, wondering if this one too, would try and take away their healer. This rider was dressed in a fine blue riding outfit and cloak. She had a haughty look on her face that was shadowed by desperation.

“Where is Helga?” she demanded.

The villagers all shook their heads and moved on with their work. They would not answer to someone asking for Helga, for they knew only Hella.

The Lady dismounted and addressed a young farmer, “Where is Helga?”

“There is no one by that name here, Lady.” Victor replied, slightly shaken by the fierce glare she directed at him.

“Fine then, where is your Healer?” Wordlessly, Victor pointed to the small building that was Hella’s home and work space. The Lady gave a curt nod in thanks and strode towards Hella’s abode, pushing the door open when she reached it and stepping inside.

The villagers watched for a few seconds but when nothing exploded, were content to continue their various tasks and let Hella deal with the Lady.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The inside of Hella’s place was somehow both cool and warm. The bright yellow objects dotted about the place made it welcoming, while the various herbs gave a calm atmosphere that put Rowena at ease even as she tensed up in preparation to meet a Helga Hufflepuff that did not know her.

Helga stepped through a doorway that looked as if it led to a kitchen, flour still remaining on her hands, “Yes? Can I help you?”

Rowena stared at Helga, searching her face for any hint of recognition and finding none. Helga stared back, probably searching for any ailments that Rowena might have come to her for aid with. As she stared at her old friend, Rowena found that she couldn’t bring herself to try and bring back the Helga she knew.

When last Rowena had seen Helga, her friend had been battling headaches every day and constantly removed any trace of visible pain from herself as soon as someone else needed her. Rowena remembered once seeing the potent headache draught Helga had taken one night as though it was nothing, just a part of a routine.

Now, Helga Hufflepuff was Hella Healer and she was happy, she was healthy, and she was doing what she loved best. She didn’t have to deal with the shouts of the two men they founded Hogwarts with, nor did she have to teach multiple students multiple things. Instead, she could leave the arguments to the village adjudicator and only take on an apprentice if she wanted to.

Rowena knelt down on one knee and said, “I had come to bring Helga Hufflepuff back to Hogwarts, but now I see that she is no more. Instead, you are Hella Healer and I know you are better for it. Please, accept my apology and forgive me for the crime I was to commit.”

“Rise, stranger, I will not have anyone kneeling in my home unless it is me over a collapsed patient.” Hella helped Rowena up and smiled bemusedly at her. “I must say, it is rather strange having people come up to me and ask for redemption in some way or other when I don’t know them or the acts they feel must be redeemed. Would you perhaps tell me your name, stranger?”

Rowena blinked and then blushed lightly for forgetting that Helga did not know her, “I am Rowena. Lady Rowena Ravenclaw of Hogwarts School.”

“Well then, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw of Hogwarts School, perhaps you should come in and have a soothing cup of tea. You look as though you have had a long journey and I would have you rest before embarking on the return one.”

Rowena nodded and followed Hella into her kitchen. It would seem that even though Hella knew not who she was before, she still retained the traits that made Helga, Helga. Such as looking after everyone she came across and making sure they were the healthiest she could make them before sending them off.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It was a much-subdued Rowena Ravenclaw that returned to Hogwarts Castle a few days later compared to the determined one that had left prior to that. The students stared at her as she passed; some wondering where Lady Hufflepuff was, some wondering what had happened to make Lady Ravenclaw so introspective. 

Salazar simply nodded in acknowledgement when she sought out his gaze in the Great Hall. He had told her all he could about the Lady Hella Healer and she had not believed him. Now, she knew he had spoken only the truth. Helga Hufflepuff was lost to them forever.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The small village that had taken in a lost woman had thought that after the two strangers had come and gone, there would be no more visitors asking for a Helga Hufflepuff. They were, sadly, proven wrong in that assumption when yet another stranger rode into their previously quiet and little-known hamlet. This third stranger was just as resplendent as those before him. He wore a deep maroon tunic and breeches with a blazing red cloak slung over his shoulders.

“I have come for Lady Hufflepuff!” He announced loudly in the small square at the centre of their hamlet.

This time it was Hella who answered him. She stood at the doorway of her home and said, “There is no one in this place who goes by that name. Surely your friends have told you this already?”

The man swept off his horse and advanced on Hella. “They have told me that Helga resides in this place and yet refuses to answer to her name.”

“That would be because it is no longer her name, if it ever was in the first place.”

“Why Helga? Why do you refuse to see that you are truly our friend and fellow Founder? Why do you insist to remain here when you could return to Hogwarts and help us become one united front again? Why do you abandon us in our time of need?”

Hella raised an eyebrow, “Surely, if I have left in your time of need, you could find another to take my place or simply think of what you believe I would do to help you and do that yourselves. You do not need another to do that which you, yourself, are capable of.

“The three of you have certainly all tried to bring me back to a place where I do not wish to go. Surely you see a sense of teamwork there, you are all working towards a common goal, after all. Can you not transform that common goal into the fixing of whatever it is that needs fixing instead of trying to find a person to fix it for you?”

The man stumbled back from the coldness in Helga’s eyes, he had never seen her so angry and annoyed at someone before. “But, we need you.”

“You do not. You wish for a Helga Hufflepuff.” Hella stepped forward and placed a finger on the man’s chest, glaring at him. “I am not she. I cannot give you what you want. I am Hella Healer and I belong to the hamlet you find yourself in now.

“There is nothing you could say to me to get me to leave my home and the people who brought me here. There is nothing you could do to me that would get me to leave and willingly help you. Leave, stranger, do not send another of your kind in an effort to bring me to a place you feel I need to be.”

“It is Godric,” the man said, blinking. He had latched onto the fact that she had called him stranger rather than Godric, and addressed that instead of the rest of what she had said.

“What?”

“My name, it is Godric Gryffindor.”

“I see, well then, Godric Gryffindor, will you leave and not return?” Godric nodded slowly, finally realising that the woman in front of him was not the Helga he had once known.

“Good, I wish you well on your journey.” She stepped inside for a moment before returning with a small bundle of what looked like food and several potions, which she then pressed into the unresponsive hands of Godric. “I give you these to help you and your horse on the way as I feel no desire to spend more time in your presence, and yet cannot bring myself to send you away with nothing. Be well, Lord Gryffindor.”

Godric nodded again and turned to his horse. The villagers parted for him as they watched him go.

“Will there be any more, do you think, Hella?”

Hella sighed, “I do believe that was the last of them. But then, how can I be sure?”

Sunnild patted her on the shoulder comfortingly, “It’s alright, dear. Just because you can’t remember being their Helga Hufflepuff, doesn’t mean that you are doing something wrong or not doing something you should be doing.

“Surely, if you left them while you remembered Helga, you would have had a reason to do so? Maybe the reason is why they are so insistent to return you. Perhaps you were their voice of reason as you so often are here, and they would not listen to you.”

Sunnild grinned as she continued, imagining the troubles keeping the three strangers in line would cause. “I imagine it would grow tiresome to be the voice of reason for that lot. You would have had to deal with a prince of a man, a haughty lady and a headstrong warrior. If you were truly this Helga, I do not blame you for leaving them all and retreating to find peace somewhere else.”

Hella nodded in agreement and smiled at Sunnild for her kind and wise words before retreating back into her home. She had a potion simmering that she needed to stir soon. As she stood over the cauldron, she thought more on the old lady’s words. If she had been the mediator for those three, it would have been an immense burden.

She felt that she had to have been somewhat within that category as whenever she laid eyes on one of them, a great feeling of exhaustion overcame her along with a frustration and love for their characters. She felt that there must have been a point where she had broken from the pressure of keeping all three personalities united and left. Perhaps that was why she had hidden her memories, they were of a time when everything had gone wrong and she had not wished to hold onto them.

Hella knew of the Mind Arts and thought that she might have deliberately removed the memories of being Helga Hufflepuff once she had moved far enough away from the castle that seemed to cause so much of her anguish. Maybe it was running away, maybe it was a strategic retreat. Either way, she had left the castle of Hogwarts along with the other three Founders and her students for a reason, even if she no longer remembered that reason.

Every time she thought of those that had come searching for Helga, she felt a stab of pain in her heart and a warmth when they redeemed themselves for their selfish actions by leaving without her and letting her remain simply Hella Healer. She  _ liked _ being Hella, she wasn’t sure if she had liked being Helga towards the end.

Perhaps, in the years to come, she could redeem herself for leaving those that felt they needed her far more than she had. Perhaps, she could search  _ them _ out and ask for forgiveness when she had recovered enough to delve into the memories of Helga she was sure were hidden in her mind somewhere. Perhaps.


End file.
